Gabriella and Ron story: part 9
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Ron and Hermione decide to pay a visit to Albuquerque. Gabriella finds out who her parents are. Aro truly doesn't trust Taylor, but what will happen?


previously on Gabriella and Ron:

Edward: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

Ron: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

Gabriella: *Cries*Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

Charlie: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

Gabriella: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

Edward: That is how I know, Gabriella.

Bella: Where's Gabriella?

Hermione: You two are history.

Ron: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

Cece: Yes it is you little liar.

Carlisle: Yes, you can't.

Bella: Remember that she broke up with you

Gabriella: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

Cece: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

* * *

At lunchtime.

Justin: Because she's my girlfriend and her mum says they'll be moving to NYC in a few day times. So I truly won't see her around the school or anywhere else in Albuquerque.

Cece: So, you really are going to miss her, Justin.

Justin: Of course I am, Cece. Gosh you are so stupid at times.

Cece: I can't believe you said that, Justin. I mean why would you even say that to me like that? What made you think that I am stupid? We were supposed to be friends, but you just let me down. Just like Ron has let Gabriella down, by lying to her about Hermione.

Justin: Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

Cece: Well, maybe you should think before you speak your mind to me next time.

Justin: I am sorry that I called you stupid, when I didn't mean it.

Cece: It's okay, Justin.

Justin: Hi, Selena.

Cece: Hi, Selena.

Justin: Gabriella told me that you were sick in the girls toilets, but I need to know the answer to the question. Are you pregnant?

Selena: No, I am not. What made you think that I was pregnant with a baby or something?

Justin: I'm sorry for thinking that you were pregnant, Selena.

Selena: That's alright, Justin.

* * *

Meanwhile in volterra

Aro: Ah, Troy, what is the news today?

Troy: Cece came to talk to me about Gabriella and asked if we could stop the hating on her.

Aro: Well, no I don't take orders from Cece or anybody else.

Troy: Ron left for LA. Los Angeles to get away from Gabriella. So, I think that Hermione's gone as well.

Aro: Bella and Carlisle must have figured it out all together, but I think apparently you should be on my side, but just pretend your on their side.

Troy: Okay, Master.

Taylor: And what about me?

Aro: Your to stay here on my side.

Taylor: I love you, Troy.

Troy: I love you too, Taylor.

Taylor: You don't trust me. Do you, Aro?

Aro: No, I don't trust you, Taylor. I can only trust Troy to do what he's doing.

* * *

Mean while in New York City.

Ron: Mum, dad can I go to visit my friends in Albuquerque?

Miss Weasley: Yes you can, Ronald.

Ron: I am gonna stay in Forks for a few nights. Hermione, do wanna come with me to Albuquerque and Forks?

Hermione: Sure why not. I would love to go with you, Ron.

Ron: Let's get my dad to drive me to Forks.

Hermione: Okay, Ron.

Ron: Why did you leave albuquerque?

Hermione: Because of you, Ron.

Ron: Because of me?

Hermione: Yes, because of you Ron.

Dad: Here we are and this is our stop.

* * *

Meanwhile in Forks.

Edward: Gabriella, you've hadn't spoken in days. Why?

Gabriella: Because I am pregnant and I am a vampire, ever since Troy left me to carry this child of his, Edward.

Edward: I'll take care of you, Gabriella.

Gabriella: I know you will, Edward.

Alice: Carlisle, we have to keep Gabriella away from Ron. Because he's coming to Forks.

Carlisle: Should we tell her, Alice?

Alice: No, we shouldn't tell her about Ron.

Carlisle: Jasper, I need you to take Gabriella to England away from here.

Jasper: Carlisle, are you sure about this?

Carlisle: I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's acturally human and I ran a DNA test and unfornately she's pregnant with Edward's baby.

Jasper: Does he know?

Carlisle: No, he doesn't yet.

Jacob: Perhaps I can help with keeping an a close eye on Gabriella. Edward can come with me and her even. Too live in England forever, but Carlisle, your family and yourself will have to come with us. Bella and her dad can come as well. Leah can come with us, even Seth can come with us.

Carlisle: I know, but what about Sam and Paul?

Jacob: They can come with us as well. There's enough plane tickets to get to England.

Rosalie: He's got the right idea, Carlisle and where's Emmet and Esme?

Edward: Their be back soon. They've gone hunting in the woods for animal blood. Carlisle, we have to live in a country side where there's just trees and no people, even if there are shops around, while Gabriella's pregnant.

* * *

Mean while with Bella, Gabriella, Bella's mother and father.

Renee: I heard I've got a daughter named Gabriella. Where is she, Bella?

Bella: Up in mine and her bedroom. Mum, do you think your her mother and father.

Charlie: We are her parents, Bella. We were at the hospital when we had the accident, before we were pregnant with you. Gabriella was the first one born and her surname was not Gabriella Montez. It was known as Gabriella Natalie Montez Swan was her name.

Bella: So, Gabriella happens to be my sister?

Charlie: Yes, she is.

Bella: I am proud that she is my older sister.

Gabriella: Your my real parents?

Renee: Yes, we are your real parents, Gabriella. The Montez's took you from us, ever since you were a baby.

Gabriella: Why didn't you tell me that they were my parents, Bella?

Bella: Because I didn't know.

Gabriella: So, what happens now?

Renee: I don't know.

Charlie: I don't know what happens now.

Bella: neither, do I.

Gabriella: Shoot, I gotta go. Edward is planning on meeting me in a hour.

Charlie: I know, Carlisle phoned an hour ago just to remind you about Edward meeting you.

Gabriella: I know and thank you for tellling me.

Charlie: Your welcome, Gabriella.

Gabriella: And Charlie, we are going to the Untied Kingdom in a few days time. Edward said and I had to listen deeply to him. Bella you are coming with us as well.

Bella: Am I?

Gabriella: Yes, you are coming with us.


End file.
